Accepter d'aimer
by titbouchon35
Summary: Dean et Castiel sont jeunes et amoureux ...


**Coucou, de nouveau avec vous pour vous présenter mon nouvel OS Destiel qui sort un peu de** **l'ordinaire car Dean et Castiel sont des étudiants. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Résumé**** : Dean et Castiel sont jeunes et amoureux …**

**Pairing**** : Dean/Castiel**

**Rating**** : K**

**Disclaimers**** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Deux silhouettes marchent dans un parc ombragé et se tiennent par la main. Ils s'aiment et sont tout simplement heureux d'être ensemble

Mais dès que le couple se retrouve dans la rue, les mains se délient et ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre. Ils s'aiment mais n'ont pas le droit de le montrer. Pas le droit car ce sont deux hommes.

L'un est grand, a les cheveux bruns coiffés en pétard, porte une veste noire, un jean noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate assortie à la couleur de ses yeux bleus. Un bleu si intense qu'il transperce le regard de ceux qu'ils croisent.

L'autre est un tout petit peu plus grand, les cheveux châtains coupés courts vêtu d'un jean bleu délavé et déchiré au genou, une paire de Docs et un vieux blouson de cuir marron qui a appartenu à son père.

Ils sont tous les deux étudiants. Le brun s'appelle Castiel Novak et l'autre Dean Winchester et ont tous les deux vingt ans.

Ils se sont rencontrés il y a trois ans et sont devenus amis bien avant d'être amants. Mais personne ne le sait et veulent que ça reste ainsi.

Castiel a toujours su qu'il aimait les hommes. Au collège, il observait discrètement ses camarades dans les douches et les vestiaires. Quand il regardait des films, il était attiré par les acteurs et non les actrices. Et un jour qu'il s'était retrouvé avec un ami dans sa chambre, il avait perdu sa virginité. Il était gay et le revendiquait même si sa famille ne l'avait pas très bien pris. Malgré tout, il assumait sa ''différence'', terme utilisé par ses proches. Il avait aimé Dean pendant si longtemps, avait souffert de le voir avec d'autres personnes mais avait fini par être aussi aimé par lui. Il aurait voulu crier au monde entier qu'il aimait Dean Winchester mais le jeune homme ne le voulait pas et pour cause.

Dean n'avait jamais aimé les hommes avant de rencontrer Castiel.

Il avait un jeune frère appelé Sam et ils avaient été élevés seulement par leur père John car leur mère était décédée quand ils étaient très jeunes, Dean avait quatre ans et Sam, juste six mois. Elevés était un grand mot car c'est l'aîné qui s'était occupé de Sam la plupart du temps. Il avait toujours veillé sur lui et continuait encore à le faire. La famille Winchester était arrivée en ville il y a trois ans et les deux frères s'étaient vite acclimatés. Obligé pour un et une joie pour l'autre, ils s'étaient inscrits à l'école. Pour le plus âgé qui ressentait ça comme une obligation, l'intégration avait été facile. Les filles avaient toutes craqué pour lui car il était vraiment beau et il en avait profité. Il n'avait jamais eu une relation sérieuse avant d'être avec Castiel.

Le jour où il avait rencontré le jeune homme, il n'avait pu détacher son regard du sien. Lui qui n'avait jamais été attiré par une personne de sexe masculin avait craqué. Mais il n'avit compris qu'il l'aimait que deux ans plus tard. Il avait continué ses frasques sans penser qu'il blessait son grand amour. Mais surtout il se refusait à désirer un autre homme. Ce n'est pas qu'il était homophobe mais son père, lui, l'était et lui avait maintes et maintes fois répété qu'un homme ne pouvait pas coucher avec un autre. Dean, pour se persuader qu'il délirait, avait fini par fréquenter Jo Harvelle mais ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient devenus de très bons amis. Dean avait fini par avouer ses sentiments car il avait vu un homme flirter avec Castiel. Il avait donc pris son courage à deux mains de peur de le perdre au profit de l'autre et maintenant, il était pleinement heureux. Mais seulement à l'abri des regards. Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés.

Mais ce que ne savait pas Dean, c'est qu'il aurait bientôt à faire un choix car son petit ami était malheureux de cette situation et qu'il ne supportait plus d'avoir à rester dans l'ombre.

Les jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant la grille de l'université et vu la distance entre les deux, personne n'aurait cru qu'i peine cinq minutes, ils se tenaient la main en se disant des mots d'amour.

Dean fila vers sa bande de copains comme s'il voulait le fuir tandis que Castiel, lui, se dirigeait vers la salle où débuterait son premier cours poussant le soupir de dépit qu'il retenait depuis qu'ils s'étaient lâchés la main.

Le châtain ne vit pas le regard que lui jeta son petit ami, trop occupé à rigoler avec ses potes. Ce regard qui voulait dire « Dean, je n'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser pour te dire à plus tard ou même juste te toucher la main devant les autres».

La journée se déroula comme à son habitude. Les cours, puis l'heure du repas arriva. Castiel sortit son portable de sa poche pour voir s'il avait reçu un message de Dean pour qu'ils se retrouvent à leur endroit secret mais rien. Comme toujours, il voulait le faire le premier mais n'osait jamais par peur que l'un des grands copains de son petit ami le découvre. Alors il alla retrouver son amie, Anna et ils partirent manger.

En arrivant dans la salle, il comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Dean, il était en grande conversation avec Lisa Braeden, une pom-pom girl nouvellement arrivée à l'université, qui lui faisait du rentre-dedans en lui mettant la main sur les fesses et apparemment, le jeune homme ne s'en plaignait pas, au vu des sourires qu'il lui faisait.

Castiel, déçu et blessé de voir l'homme qui l'aimait accepter les avances de cette fille, tourna la tête vers Anna, qui lui avait dit quelque chose et hocha la tête sans savoir de quoi il retournait. Son cœur venait de se briser.

Ils se servirent puis allèrent s'asseoir à une table où le jeune homme picora car il n'avait pas faim.

Quand il eut fini, il se leva s'excusant auprès de son amie et s'enfuit de la salle sans regarder ce que Dean faisait.

Il alla se cacher dans les toilettes et laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le repas. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il regarda qui c'était et constata que c'était Dean.

De Dean : « Cass, t'es où ? Je t'ai cherché ».

Castiel eut un petit ricanement en lisant le message. ''Tu m'as cherché ? ouais … c'est ça !''. Il répondit :

De Cass : « Je ne crois pas que tu m'aies vraiment cherché … trop occupé avec la nouvelle pom-pom girl … »

Il pensait de ne pas avoir de réponse mais quelques secondes après, un nouveau bip.

De Dean : « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu parles de Lisa ? ».

De Cass : « Si t'avais pas été en train de te faire tripoter par elle, tu aurais vu que j'étais pas loin de toi ! ».

Sa main vibra et vit que Dean l'appelait sûrement pour s'expliquer mais n'ayant pas envie de lui parler, il rejeta l'appel et coupa son portable. Il attendit la dernière minute et sortit des toilettes pour se rendre à son prochain cours.

A la fin de la journée, quand la sonnerie retentit, il sortit en vitesse de la salle et fila espérant éviter Dean et sa bande de potes.

Arrivé vers l'entrée du parc où il était heureux le matin même, il s'assit et alluma son cellulaire.

Il remarqua qu'il avait deux appels en absence et deux sms, tous de Dean

De Dean : « Hey Cass, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas quand je t'appelle ?

De Dean : « Attends-moi vers le parc s'il te plait, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Je t'aime ».

Castiel, en lisant le dernier sms eut un pincement au cœur. Dean disait qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il flirtait devant tout le monde avec cette fille. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui mais décida d'attendre. Il se dirigea vers le lieu du rendez-vous, comme ça, il pourrait voir Dean arriver.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il l'aperçut avec Lisa. Elle avait mis son bras sous le sien et lui parlait à l'oreille. Et ce qu'elle lui disait avait l'air de plaire à Dean, vu leurs éclats de rires. Ne pouvant plus en encaisser davantage, il partit en courant laissant le nouveau couple.

Essoufflé par sa course, il entra chez lui et referma la porte. Il jeta toutes ses affaires et prit son téléphone pour écrire un sms.

De Cass : « Je ne peux plus continuer désormais. Au revoir. »

Il jeta son téléphone sur le canapé qui vibra dans l'instant.

De Dean : « Cass !? De quoi tu parles ? »

Poussant un long soupir de désespoir, il répondit :

De Cass : « De nous ! »

De Dean : « Mais pourquoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

De Cass : « Lisa ! »

Le portable de Castiel resta silencieux après le dernier sms et il comprit qu'il avait eu raison.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de pleurer sur la fin de son histoire d'amour, des coups furent frappés à la porte.

« Cass ! Je sais que tu es chez toi alors ouvre-moi, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Castiel ne répondit pas.

« Cass, laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait … Cass, allez ! »

Le brun poussa un soupir et décida d'ouvrir la porte.

Il laissa Dean entrer et referma derrière lui.

Dean voulut s'approcher de son petit ami en voyant qu'il avait pleuré mais se retint face à son mouvement de recul.

«Cass, qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ce message ? »

Castiel, dont les larmes avaient cessé de couler, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Dean, tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu flirter avec cette fille. Elle avait sa main sur ton cul et ça avait pas l'air de te déranger. Mais le pire, c'est tout à l'heure quand je vous ai vu bras-dessus, bras-dessous alors que tu m'avais donné rendez-vous ! Tu sais quoi, je m'en fous ! Sors avec elle ! Au moins, t'auras pas honte de montrer avec qui tu couches ! »

Dean ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait rien fait de mal avec Lisa. C'est elle qui l'avait dragué et même s'il avait apprécié ses petites attentions, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle. Il aimait Castiel et ne voulait être que avec lui. Pour le rassurer, il lui répondit :

« Cass, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. C'est elle qui me drague Moi, j'ai rien fait. J'ai pas envie d'être avec elle, c'est avec toi que je veux être. Et tu sais que je t'aime, non ? »

« Si tu m'aimais vraiment comme tu le dis si souvent, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le montrer aux autres ? Tu as honte de m'aimer en fait, c'est pour ça. Eh ouais pour toi, être avec un autre homme, lui faire l'amour passionnément en lui disant que tu l'aimes, c'est pas normal hein ? C'est bien ce que ton cher père te répète à longueur de temps ? C'est pour ça que tu me caches comme un pestiféré ! Mais t'en fais pas, j'ai compris que tu diras jamais à personne que tu m'aimes alors tu sais quoi, je vais te faciliter la tâche. Je te quitte comme ça, tu pourras sortir avec la belle Lisa et montrer à tout le monde, surtout à toi-même que tu n'es pas gay ! Maintenant, va t'en Dean et oublie-moi ! » dit le brun d'une voix cassée.

« Mais … putain Cass ! j'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare ! J'en ai rien à foutre de Lisa ! C'est toi que je veux ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je t'aime pour que tu me crois bordel ? » répondit Dean en colère.

« Arrête de te voiler la face et assume le fait que tu veux être avec moi, un mec ! C'est pas une tare d'aimer un autre homme ! » rétorqua Castiel, lui aussi en colère.

« Cass, tu peux pas me demander ça, s'il te plait … je suis pas prêt à le dire aux autres et surtout pas à mon père. Si … si je lui dis, il va … me foutre dehors ! Non, Cass, je peux pas … je peux pas … » supplia Dean les larmes coincées dans ses beaux yeux verts.

« Si ton père te met dehors, viens vivre avec moi … » proposa le jeune homme avec espoir.

« Je … non, désolé … je t'aime Cass mais je peux pas faire ça, désolé » lui répondit son petit ami en secouant la tête et se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Aurevoir Dean » dit Castiel des sanglots dans la voix.

« Aurevoir Castiel » répondit il en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Quand Dean fut parti, Castiel s'effondra et resta prostré longtemps après son départ regrettant d'avoir dit tout ça à Dean. Il l'avait perdu par pur égoïsme mais était-il vraiment égoïste de vouloir dire au monde entier qu'il aimait un homme magnifique et que cet homme l'aimait en retour ? N'avait-il pas lui aussi droit à un vrai bonheur sans faux-semblants, sans rester cachés ?

C'est en se posant toutes ses questions que le jeune homme alla se coucher sans se déshabiller, n'en ayant plus la force.

Le lendemain matin, Castiel se réveilla d'une nuit pleine de cauchemars, revivant encore et encore la scène de rupture de la veille.

Il prit une douche pour dénouer ses muscles, se brossa les dents, s'habilla et partit pour une autre journée de cours mais sans que Dean soit là pour l'embrasser avant de sortir, lui prendre la main dans le parc. Fini, tout était fini … avec le cœur en mille morceaux.

En arrivant devant la grille, il aperçut Dean et ses amis en train de parler. Il se dépêcha d'aller en cours ne voulant pas croiser le regard de celui qu'il aimait tant.

Toute la semaine se déroula de la même manière pour Castiel. Mille fois, il fut tenté d'envoyer un sms à son ex et mille fois, il l'effaça. Il eut même envie de le supprimer de ses contacts mais à chaque fois, il recula.

Le week end fut atroce. Il n'arrêta pas de ressasser encore et encore, au point de lui donner une migraine épouvantable qui le laissa épuisé le lundi matin.

Ayant presque envie d'appeler pour avertir de son absence, il se décida tout de même à se rendre en cours.

Il prit sur lui malgré la douleur toujours présente dans son crâne et dans son cœur et partit.

En arrivant, il vit encore les amis de Dean mais Dean, lui, n'était pas là.

Il commença à avancer quand il sentit une main attraper son poignet.

Il se retourna et croisa ce regard émeraude qui lui manquait tant.

« De … » mais ne put continuer car des lèvres se pressèrent sur les siennes.

Castiel ne sut pas comment réagir en sentant la bouche de Dean sur la sienne après une longue semaine de manque. Il l'embrassait devant tout le monde. Il mit tout de même fin au baiser si doux pour comprendre. Castiel se racla la gorge et demanda :

« Dean, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? et surtout pourquoi devant tous tes copains qui ne m'aiment pas ? Ils vont se foutre de toi

« Cass, tu m'as demandé de te prouver que je t'aimais alors c'est ce que je fais. Et si mes copains n'apprécient pas, je m'en fous. Cass, je t'aime et je ne veux plus être loin de toi. Cette semaine a été l'enfer. Pas te toucher ni te voir, j'ai cru que j'allais crever ! Tu m'as manqué » répondit Dean en l'embrassant de nouveau et lui prenant la main.

Castiel répondit au baiser entrelaçant leurs doigts. Dean quitta les lèvres de son petit ami et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Prêt à affronter le regard des gens Cass ? N'oublie pas que je t'aime, peu importe ce qui va se passer … ».

Le brun serra les doigts de Dean un peu plus fort et lui répondit en prenant une grande respiration :

« Je t'aime aussi Dean et je m'en fous de ce que les gens pensent. Je suis avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte ».

« Alors c'est parti » lui dit le jeune homme en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Main dans la main, les doigts entrelacés, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les amis de Dean.

**FIN**

* * *

**Vous voilà arrivé à la fin et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit os Destiel qui finit bien.**

**A très vite pour le prochain**


End file.
